


Wakes Up.

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Secret Ending, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, everyone is affected by Sora being missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Some one wakes up. In a world without him. And as the days pass before they decide to chase him down, they drown in the sadness.





	Wakes Up.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wrote this on a whim. Just... have all the trios being sad.  
> Also this is the FOURTH Post KH3 + secret ending based one shot i've written on a whim. I seriously spend more time contemplating the emotional states of everyone than actually writing a possible Shibuya arc.

Kairi wakes up with tears in her eyes and the feeling of cold glass lingering on her lips and the palm of her hands. Regret that she’d not fought hard enough, regret that she wasn’t strong enough, regret that she hadn’t tied her destiny to his, in order to drag him back.

Riku wakes up to darkness once more crawling in his heart as it tries desperately to reach out to a light that was no longer next to him. He wakes up despondent and hurting and missing the purpose in his life and wonders the what ifs.

Roxas wakes up to an unending rage towards the worlds around him for the sacrifice his other had to make to save everyone. He said it had to be his other, but he hated it had to be him, because his other was too selfless for the worlds. But there was also a desperation to cling onto his small, reborn family. 

Xion wakes up to feelings and memories that were hers and hers alone and cries, knowing that the one who had enabled her to even create those memories was _gone gone gone_.

Axel wakes up and feels the loss again, of someone who treated him as a friend despite the initial hostility, a loss similar to when he’d lost Roxas the first time. Gain one friend, loose another. He laughs bitterly at how constant it was. 

Ven wakes up again and again, in awe that he was no longer asleep, but saddened by the emptiness next to him, the comforting presence of the boy that took him in no longer there. His Key changes to its original form as the ache of loss once again returns to his Heart.

Aqua wakes up day after day and spends so much time questioning if she was really in the Realm of Light, the blinding smile and the hand that had reached out to her as she was drowning missing from the worlds.

Terra wakes up, sees Riku, and regrets. Because he knows Riku’s reason to fight. a reason that had vanished in the wake of the final battle. And he feels guilt, knowing none of this would have happened if he hadn’t been so naive and gullible. 

...

...

...

Sora wakes up, to wet and cold asphalt and missing memories, but the feeling that he was here for a purpose. 

A beep. 

A message. 

A flash of pain. 

A timer. 

A partner. 

An old friend. 

He was going to make it out of the Game and return to his friends. 

He became who he was because of them.

And he needed to return to end their sadness, that he knew had grown again in his absence.

He had 7 days.

To win.

To wake up from this long dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Title: Wakes Up - is to reference the Power of Waking. But its also because these two words are used together throughout the fic
> 
> The Key that had changed in response to the ache Ven references to implies that Ven's Wayward Wind has reverted to the Missing Ache, a Keyblade that he'd wielded originally in the Age of Fairy Tales.
> 
> The ending mentions the 'long dream' which is a reference to the TWEWY song of the same name


End file.
